Warriors: The Coming Storm
by SpottedPheasant
Summary: Follow three young apprentices, Sparrowpaw, Nightpaw, and Windpaw, as they train to become warriors of StormClan, finding not just excitement and adventure, but also what shadows may lurk in the forest beyond their safe little camp life.


**A** _ **uthor's Note:** I've been kicking this story around in my head for years, so I figured I __may as well do_ something _with it. I just love the Warriors series so much, always have (the first is my favorite). Heck, I've been reading the series since about late 2003... The first series just gives me such feelings of... I don't even know how to describe it. Wonder? Mysteriousness? Adventure? Especially the title "Forest of Secrets". I've always kinda wrote and drawn stuff about it, though not until a few years ago did I make a more firm thing with it- you know, planning out the entire forest/territories, keeping track of characters, coming up with a more realistic story. All that nice stuff. I just hope I'm able to capture the feelings the series gives me and do it justice. Also, heads up, we haven't met the main characters yet._

 _Please, please leave me reviews. Be as harsh as you want- I'm looking to improve as much as I possible can. I eventually want to write for a career, so all criticism will help greatly!_

* * *

The full moon glowed over the clearing in the pine trees, illuminating the fog resting just above the ground; the only noise to break the silence was the whispering of the trees in the forest beyond.

Slowly, dark shapes began to move into view _,_ almost materializing from the fog itself. The creatures began murmuring to each other softly, recounting old tales and speaking of how long it had been since their last meeting, all while occasionally looking up at one lone pine tree standing out from the rest of the forest's edge, as if waiting for something.

A loud yowl cut across the quiet voices and stirring of the trees in the wind, causing every pair of eyes to look up to the tall pine tree. Among its branches sat three cats, with three more places at the base of the tree, looking over the clearing and the large groups below them. All was silent again until one of the cats, an older black tom with a white dappled pelt and a graying muzzle, raised his head to speak.

"StormClan would like to announce three new apprentices." his voice was clear, echoing across the area. "Sparrowpaw, Nightpaw, and Windpaw began their training days ago, under the mentorships of Redthroat, Thistlestrike, and Brackenfur." the tom paused, allowing for the voices to die down before speaking again, "This is looking like it will be a hopeful Newleaf for StormClan, something I think we _all_ deserve after such a harsh Leafbare." with that, the tom dipped his head, allowing one of the other two leaders to continue.

The next one to step up to speak was a sleek silver she-cat, fixing the crowd with a strong blue gaze. "I am glad," she started, turning first to address the black and white tom, "that StarClan has been kind to you and your Clan, Rainstar. As it were, MistClan is also experiencing good fortune at the moment- two litters of kits have been recently born, and Owlheart has moved up to join us as a warrior."

Jubilant calls of the new warrior's name sounded around the clearing, mostly from his Clanmates. Silverstar stepped back and allowing the last leader, a large tabby tom by the name of Deadeye to make his announcements. His intimidating appearance, coupled with the look on his face, caused a hush to fall over the Clans.

"Rowanstar has died." he meowed, "Dapplepelt did everything she could, but he was too old and frail to survive the blackcough." he bowed his head for a moment, as did the rest of his Clanmates. "I will make my journey to the Moonstone at sunrise, so that I may receive StarClan's approval."

When it looked as though that was all he was going to say, Rainstar meowed, "May your journey be quick and easy." and the Gathering drew to a close, leaving the cats a little time to talk among themselves before departing back to their own territories.


End file.
